


Tongue Tied

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Rebuilding Trust, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: "He took every step slowly, feeling his muscles protest with every movement. He thought only his emotional state would have taken a toll, but his entire body had been affected somehow. He heard angry whispering from his sister in the distance as he made his way up the stairs. Will still had his cape and he had no intention of retrieving it anytime soon."





	1. Don't Kiss Me Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those warm smiles, those sweet stolen kisses and playful make-out sessions after wrestling in the woods, they all seemed to disappear with the human's emotions. He knew why. He'd shattered the human to the very core with his actions, broke the already fragile trust the human had, all for naught."

 

Dipper tore through the house, growling as he aggressively pulled open doors and scanned them quickly.

"Where the fuck?"

His oxfords clicked angrily on the floor as he briskly made his way from one side of the manor to the other. His anger melded with anxiety and fear as he stood in front of the familiar door. It's grey, faded color gave an even better reason to kick it down. 

He huffed as he looked around the small room, eyes narrowing in rage. He clenched his jaw shut as his fists balled up in anger. The sound of hurried footsteps behind him made him whip around, only to be greeted by his sister's confusion. He continued to pant angrily.

"He's not here, either?"

"What does it look like?" The male snarled before pushing past her.

"What about the chains?" 

"He broke out of them, I can't track him anywhere." 

"He's probably still in Gravity Falls. We can go find those two brats, he's probably with them."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before shaking his head.

"How did this even happen?"

He didn't turn to face his sister, didn't even bothering answering her question. His chest  _hurt_  and he didn't understand it at all. Running normally didn't cause this kind of reaction from him, but he was sure the stabbing pain in his heart was from the exercise and not because...he was  _feeling_.

"It's fine. We don't need him anyway." He eventually grit out before storming past his twin. No, he didn't need that stupid demon or his annoying stuttering. 

"Brother-"

"I'll clean out his room tomorrow. And if he does tell those brats everything then I'll handle it. It was my magic that started it all, so I will  _gladly_  finish it if it comes to that."

He stormed down the stairs and angrily opened the door to stalk into the forest. He could feel his magic vibrate inside him, swirling and curling in on itself, begging to be released in his rage. 

When he finally walked a good distance into the woods, he was grateful to find the familiar clearing. He raised his hand, watching as a blue flame sparked to life in it. It flickered and popped over the palm, glowing in the darkness of the night. He knew his eyes would be glowing, too. If any townspeople saw him, he would just erase their memories. His magic had grown enough for him to be able to do so.

But it couldn't locate that stupid demon that had escaped him. 

He felt another pang in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. He clenched his hand shut, watching the flame dissipate, feeling the warmth die out in his hand. He glared out at nothing, watching the shadows of animals walk through the woods. 

What had he been thinking? Trusting that lowly demon? Had he lost his damn mind?

But that shattering feeling in his chest reminded him of exactly what had happened and why he'd slipped in the first place. It wasn't mind control or persuasion, as much as he wished he could chalk it up to that. 

No, he'd fallen in love the demon. 

For once in his life, Dipper Gleeful had let someone break down every barrier and walk in his heart and it had only led to the very thing he'd expected. He growled as he grabbed his cape and threw it to the ground. That goddamn demon betrayed him and now look at him. 

If he  _ever_  saw William Cipher again, he would kill him. 

He fell back onto the ground, staring up at the sky as the cold of the night began to sink into his muscles. He felt something drip onto his clothes and looked down to see wet droplets. He lifted a hand to his cheeks and closed his eyes as he wiped them dry. They only continued to get worse as more hot tears ran down his cheeks. 

When it didn't seem like the tears would stop, because even his body was betraying him now, he let it happen. He let the sobs rack his body as his hands clenched his hair. He curled in on himself, mortified with his own behavior but continued to let his body take control. He hated it. He hated the way his heart clenched in his chest, hated the way his stomach made like it was going to force him to vomit. He hated that his lungs felt like they were going to collapse, and even his eyes were beginning to hurt. 

His entire body felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

He took in a shaky breath, reveling in the way the cold burned the entire way down his throat. He continued to sit in the dark and eventually his sobs faded into silence the longer he sat. He finally relaxed his body, wrapping his arms around his legs to hug them into his chest. His eyes fell onto the small triangular marking on his wrist and it just managed to force another hard blow to his emotions. 

He unwound his arms from his legs and focused on the marking. He sniffled before swirling his fingers slowly in the air. A blue, plasma-like light formation swirled in his hand and he grasped it before forcing it onto the marking on his wrist. He clenched his jaw at the searing pain that came from it before he finally removed t. The marking was still there, much to his disgust.

"You bastard." He hissed, taking a better look at the marking on his wrist.

His magic couldn't remove it. 

He finally wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands before letting it a shaky breath. He looked up to the sky once again. 

Things had never been easy. Life had never been easy for him, and he'd just grown stronger to defend himself against its constant attacks. 

Will was the first being that seemed to understand him as a whole. He wasn't a human with magical abilities. He wasn't the Gleeful twin who was adored because of the false personality he held. No, Will had seen the true side of him. He'd learned that Dipper Gleeful wasn't the stoic human he let so many believe him to be. That he wasn't violent or abusive, that he wasn't even evil. Underneath it all, he was just as soft as anyone. He was lonely and he was constantly searching for love. He believed in soulmates, in love at first sight, in romance and love itself. He found the joys in animals, would willingly perform magic shows for the creatures in the forest in secret. 

And he would love Will Cipher with his entire soul. 

His shoulders slumped as he looked down at his palms. He rested them side by side before conjuring his magic again. Instead of a blue flame, he was met with a small, plasma-like lamb creature that looked up at him. It sat softly in his hands, looking around with blue pupil-less eyes before looking back up at him. 

Sometimes he could manifest his magic into animals or monsters, serving to keep him company in the worst of times. The small creature crawled up his arm and plopped itself on his shoulder. He sniffled again, wiping his eyes again with the back of his forearm before letting out a warbled laugh.

"You're so small." He stated through a small voice, watching it bound into the air, floating playfully in front of him. 

He smiled weakly as it swam in circles in front of him, trying its best to cheer him up. The emptiness of his chest held strong, hollowing out his gut as he watched the small lamb run around him until it eventually dissipated into the air. 

He sighed. The rage was still there, still clinging to his chest and to his heart, but it was overwhelmed by the sadness that forced loneliness over his being. He swallowed before pushing off the ground to stand. He stared down at the cape, forcing the memory from coming to mind. He wanted to leave it here, to never see it again in his life, but his hands moved of their own accord and grasped the material. He ran his thumbs over the soft fabric, feeling his magic drum excitedly in his veins. 

"I-I still love you."

Dipper didn't turn around. He folded the cape in his arms and continued to walk through the woods. The bark of the trees looked black in the darkness, and to others, the woods were frightening at night. They held untold nightmares, but Dipper didn't mind.

"M-Master?"

Dipper stepped over a fallen branch as he followed the trail home. He could hear the footsteps behind him but he couldn't. He was so empty and if he turned around now it would all come back at once. He unfolded the cape and wrapped it around his shoulders as he continued forward, ignoring the meek attempts at getting his attention coming from behind him. 

"P-Please." He felt a hand gently wrap around his elbow and he wrenched it away. However, it did manage to stop him in his tracks. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's a little hard to believe." His voice shook slightly but he remained expressionless. He turned to look at the demon with hard eyes. 

Will reached to grab Dipper's hand again. His fingers gently wrapped around the top of the human's. 

"I-I just...something happened and..."

Dipper removed his hand again. He glared at the demon before continuing on his path. Will followed closely behind, clutching his cape and pulling on it.

"D-Dipper, please, just l-listen to me-"

He untied the cape and let it fall into Will's hands as he continued forward. 

"Your letter was  _very_  clear. I don't think I need another explanation for ' _I never loved you_ '." He stated plainly. His raised his hand, watching the blue flame return to flicker in his palm as it illuminated the way. He stepped over a twisted tree branch just in time.

"I-I had to do that. Y-You wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

"Well then, you're free. So leave me alone, demon."

"D-Dipper please, you're b-being so harsh just list-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence." 

He watched a gnome scurry past the trail in front of them. He looked at his watch, sighing. He quickened his pace, shoving every threatening emotion down further. He did what he always did - put up more and more guards, suppressing any and every emotion from surfacing. 

A hand grabbed him a little more forcibly this time. It tugged him back and he bared his teeth before lips pressed against his own. He felt his throat clench as he reluctantly kissed back. The flame in his hand fizzled out as Will pushed him against a tree. Hands rested against his cheeks as the kiss became more and more heated. Will's tongue brushed against his lips before he granted it access. His tongue pressed against the demon's and he could feel his heart begin to swell painfully as his hands tangled themselves in the hair on the back of Will's head. 

Will finally pulled away for a second, giving them a chance to breathe before he was back to kissing Dipper just as passionately. Hands went from his cheeks to his waist, pulling him flush against the demon and he moaned softly when Will thrust his hips against his own. The back of his mind was screaming at him to stop, that he couldn't trust the demon, but he continued anyway. He'd never let the demon back in fully ever again. 

Will pulled back again, panting harshly as his single blue eye stared into his own cyan ones. He stared at the demon with half-lidded eyes, waiting for the demon to kiss him again.

"W-Will you listen t-to me now?"

He lunged forward to take the demon's mouth again. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to listen to whatever excuses Will had for shattering his heart. He just wanted this moment. They fell back onto the ground, with Dipper straddling Will's hips as he continued to shut the demon up through his kissing. He felt hands grasp the sides of his thighs and he hummed as he propped his arms against the dirt. This was disgusting, and he'd have to take a hot shower when he got home, but right now he couldn't care less. He ground his hips against Will's, reveling in the muffled gasp that he swallowed. Will pulled away for a second, panting and looking up at him with that soft eye. 

"D-Dipper-"

He leaned forward and sucked harshly on the demon's neck, satisfied when Will's speech turned into breathy moans. He pulled back, smirking at the angry red spot that would surely develop into a bruise. The pride threatened to turn into sadness, so he quickly leaned forward again and started sucking and biting into the flesh, unbuttoning the top of the demon's shirt as he left marks all over the Will's skin. 

"M-Master, p-please listen-"

He moaned again as one of Dipper's hands cupped him over his pants. 

"William."

"W-What?"

"Shut up." 

And then lips crashed into his again. He sighed angrily when Will pulled away slightly. 

"D-Dipper, please." 

He remained quiet as he looked down at the demon. That same clenching feeling was building in his chest again and he made to crawl off Will until those hands gripped him desperately. He clenched his jaw tightly shut as he turned back to look at the pleading look Will was giving him.

"Please."

He sighs but nods slightly. Will props himself up with one of his arms against the ground, sitting up enough to not strain his neck to look at the human. Dipper makes to move but Will fists the back of his shirt with his free hand. He stops moving and just stares at the demon tiredly.

"I-I know...I know what I did w-was wrong." He watches the demon swallow. "And I know it h-hurt you."

Dipper made to move again. If this was just going to be a rehashing of what he already knew then it was pointless to stay, but Will's fingers dug even deeper, clenching his shirt harder. 

"P-Please."

He stops moving again.

"I-I thought there was a rip in the d-dimension."

Dipper just stared down at him. This was his excuse? 

"I-I know it doesn't sound...like much but i-if there had been o-one then my dimension c-could have overtaken this one." 

"Overtaken?"

"Th-they would enslave or kill everyone in this dimension."

"Hm. But there wasn't?"

Will looked down in shame.

"N-No."

"So you broke my trust for nothing."

He could see the demon cringe. Dipper stared down at him, watching grief and guilt drown the demon. 

"I-I don't expect you to forgive me immediately."

"Immediately?" Dipper's voice was icy, making Will tense.

"O-Or at all." He looked back up at the human. "B-But that letter...it was a lie. I love you. I-I always have and...and I always w-will." 

Will looked like he was on the verge of tears, much like he'd been earlier. 

"I would d-do anything to g-get you back. I-I'll...I'll wear the sh-shackles without complaint. I'll...I'll let you do whatever y-you want to me. I'll...please, tell me what I c-can do. I need you."

And he watched tears roll down the demon's face as he remained quiet. He could see the panic in Will's eyes, the true fear that Dipper really might end it all. 

"P-Please, I-I love you so much. I-I...I can't live without you." 

Hands gripped his arms desperately.

"Please."

"You'll have to earn my trust back."

He could see immediate relief wash over Will as the demon wrapped arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Dipper growled, making Will flinch and pull back.

"In the meantime, you follow my every command. Without any hesitation."

"O-Of course." He could feel Will's hands clutch his shirt tightly.

"And you won't touch me unless I say so."

He felt Will reluctantly release him. He finally shuffled up, taking in Will's clear pain at Dipper's cold attitude toward him. He sighed before offering his hand. 

Will grasped it and he hoisted the demon up. Their hands broke before Dipper started walking toward the manor. Will immediately took the place next to him, using his own magic to light their way as they walked through the woods. Silence rested between them, with Will constantly glancing at him, and then his hand. It reminded him of previous trips into the forest, where they would hold hands, push each other up against trees and enjoy each other in the isolation of the woods. 

He wanted to believe the demon. He really, truly did. He knew he was overreacting, but the letter burned itself into his mind. The sight of Will giving him that cold look replayed in his mind. Those words echoed constantly.

_'I never loved you.'_

It reminded him of every rejection he'd faced in his life. From his own parents, who managed to call him a demonic creature rather than their son. Of the children who would beat him up and spit in his face. Of every holiday being met with nothing to be prideful of. 

One Valentines' Day weighed heavily on his heart, when his only gift was the black eye he'd received from one of the older children. 

Of course, he'd grown tougher because of it. He put up walls, focused his emotions of loneliness and depression into stoic rage, easily forcing everyone to fear him. His magic had also managed to strengthen with his mental barriers, allowing him to grow more and more powerful the longer he accepted this way of living. People saying they never loved him didn't bother him. Even hearing it from his parents hadn't bothered him when Mabel had told them she would go wherever he went. They lost their parents that day, but were taken in by Stanford and Stanley easily. He didn't open up to either of them, and neither pushed the subject. He was a cold, heartless shell of the former Dipper Gleeful. 

_Until he met Will._

And that demon had gradually chipped away at every wall, worked day and night to break down every barrier until he found the true Dipper beneath it all. Will held his heart in his hands, that squishy, injured heart that faced rejection from almost everyone he'd loved. It hit harder than he could have ever prepared for. 

So those barriers were back up. Dipper sunk into himself, walling his emotions up like he'd always done. It's what made flirting with men and woman so easy. It's what made instilling fear in his enemies effortless. Because, as far as society was concerned, Dipper Gleeful was an intelligent, terrifying, suave man who could obtain whatever he wanted with the snap of his fingers. 

To Will, though, he'd seen another side. He'd seen the soft look Dipper gave him when it was just them and they were watching tv or doing some other mundane task. He'd feel that overwhelming love with every touch, with every stolen kiss and glance the human held. And he could see that soft, romantic Dipper disappear behind that cold expression. 

He was stupid. For an all-knowing, all-powerful being, he was really stupid. To him, he was saving the love of his life from impending doom. He'd listened to Pacifica and Gideon, heeded their warnings and made a plan. He'd broken the chains, wrote the letter to ensure Dipper wouldn't track him down and put himself in danger, and had managed to go to the source of the weirdness atrocities. What he saw wasn't a rip in the dimensions. It was a minor scratch in the universe that took all of one hour to repair. The creatures subjected to the severe radiation looked no different than the monsters native to the town. It had all come crashing down on Will when he realized exactly what he'd done. Pacifica and Gideon hadn't known to what extent he'd gone to save his master, didn't know why he even cared so much, and showed such concern when they watched the demon collapse to his knees and sob. He'd known that very moment that everything was ruined. 

And watching Dipper crumble in the darkness had only driven his own knife deeper into his heart. 

He looked again, for the hundredth time it seemed, to watch Dipper hide every emotion under a mask. Those warm smiles, those sweet stolen kisses and playful make-out sessions after wrestling in the woods, they all seemed to disappear with the human's emotions. He knew why. He'd shattered the human to the very core with his actions, broke the already fragile trust the human had, all for naught. 

Dipper stopped at the mouth of the forest when the manor came into view. Will could see Mabel run from the porch to Dipper, tackling him into a gripping hug. He watched that stoic exterior break for a moment as he hugged his sister back. 

"God, brother, you can't run off like that, I was so worried."

She pulled away, concern morphing into clear disgust as she turned to Will. Dipper followed her gaze, watching the demon begin to tremble.

"You're not welcome here, demon." She hissed.

Will visibly shook as he looked to Dipper for help. He looked at Will, almost tempted to just keep walking and allow his twin to tear him apart, but he was exhausted.

"It's fine, sister." He continued walking toward the house. "Just leave him be."

"What about his chains?"

"He can put them on himself." 

He took every step slowly, feeling his muscles protest with every movement. He thought only his emotional state would have taken a toll, but his entire body had been affected somehow. He heard angry whispering from his sister in the distance as he made his way up the stairs. Will still had his cape and he had no intention of retrieving it anytime soon. He closed his bedroom door behind him and collapsed onto his bed. 

His head was throbbing and his body felt horribly tense. Even his mind was foggy and he couldn't focus on anything specifically. He knew he needed to get up and change out of these dirty clothes, take a hot shower and try to put the entire day behind him, but he couldn't move. He just stayed there, against the blankets and cool sheets, staring at the wall with half his face buried into his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration: Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5


	2. I Loved You Then and I Love You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then, somewhere along the lines, he started to think he wouldn't be able to live if Will wasn't there next to him."

He didn't realize when he fell asleep, just the feeling of heat on his legs and the soft light that beamed through his window. He groaned as he forced himself up, grimacing at the way his clothes stuck to him. He felt disgusting as he forced himself off the bed. His head still ached and he felt wobbly as he sat back on the bed to takeoff his shoes from the night before. He completely undressed save for his underwear, folding everything and placing them in the dirty laundry hamper before walking out of his room. He was greeted with the sight of an anxious demon whose eyes raked over him briefly. He felt a twinge of excitement for a moment before the weighted emotions hit him and forced him to walk past Will without a word. 

He walked down the hallway a few paces before nudging the bathroom door open. He sighed as he closed the door behind him and clicked the lock closed. He didn't bother looking in the mirror at himself, knowing he'd be mortified with the sight. His eyes would probably still be a little puffy, his hair would be matted down in certain areas and sticking up in others, and he'd have bags under his eyes from exhaustion. 

When the water was warm enough he climbed into the shower and felt himself relax against the heat of the water. He continued not to think about anything. He would repress it for as long as he could, ignoring the mental injuries he'd received in favor of numbness. He finished in the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist before moving to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He was already feeling a little better.

He unlocked the door and opened it to the sight of Will, again standing by the door and waiting for him. He didn't say anything, just tightened the towel around his waist as he padded to his room and shut the door a little louder than he meant to behind him. 

He had the option to go back to sleep, but he also really didn't want to wallow in self misery any longer than he already had. He walked to his desk, paging through notes and files. He eventually pulled a paper out of the pile, scanning it carefully. He had been meaning to buy that new book, hadn't he? Did he really want to go all the way into town, though? He guessed it would be good for appearances, especially if Pacifica and Gideon were there. They could see that he hadn't been affected if Will had told them anything about their relationship. Or, what was once their relationship. His heart clenched at that and he immediately moved the thought to the back of his mind. He dressed himself slowly, still feeling the stiffness in his joints hindering any rapid movements. 

He pocketed his amulet, instead leaving the dark oxford shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top. He readied himself before opening the door. Of course, Will was there to greet him, though silence rested between them otherwise. It was clear Will wanted to say something, or even do something, but the demon instead followed Dipper around the house like a lost puppy. This ceased, however, when Dipper walked to the front door. Will stared after him, waiting for the human to say if he wanted him to join or not. Dipper said nothing as he got into his car and drove out. 

Dipper had been grateful that he didn't run into Pacifica or Gideon the entire trip. He bought the book (with the joke that it was meant for Stanford because it was a very nerdy, very scientific book on astronomy) and returned home with little disturbance. Will sat on the porch and he watched the demon perk up when he saw the car approach. That bright, hopeful look in Will's eye made him grab the book from the car and walk toward the forest. The forest was different during the day, with bright beams of sunlight shining through the shade of the trees. You could see everything, even the animals in the distance making their way through the forest with ease. He gripped the book in his hand as he hiked on the trail for a small distance before settling on a fallen tree a little off the trail. 

"Y-You've been wanting that book for a while."

"Yes, I have." He replied smoothly, opening the book to the first page as Will climbed over the branch from behind to sit next to him. 

"D-Do you want me to tell you about the stars like I-I used to?"

"I'm trying to read, William." 

"Oh." The demon gently kicked his legs back and forth against the tree, glancing at Dipper every few minutes. 

Dipper could see where Will's hand was almost touching his hand on the tree, but it remained just barely out of reach. He turned his attention back to the book, though he couldn't pay it much attention. He could hear the shuffling of leaves in the distance from deer and the soft whooshing noises of the breeze through the trees. While these normally didn't serve as adequate distractions, the combination of those with the demon next to him was just enough to make reading past the first sentence difficult. 

It only made it worse when Will just kept looking at him. He finally gave up and turned toward the demon who smiled softly at him. Dipper was sure that if the demon had a tail, it would be wagging. 

"Don't you have chores to do back at the manor?"

"N-Nope! I f-finished all of them early this morning." 

He glanced down to see that hand move even closer to his own, only a millimeter from touching him. He looked back up to see Will's full attention on him.

"You don't have anything else to do?"

"N-Nothing." 

"Hm." It was clear the demon wouldn't take the hint, and he didn't really feel like telling Will to leave, so he settled for turning back to the book in his hand. 

"D-Did you know that we can see the stars i-in my dimension, too?"

"Interesting." He replies, clearly not paying attention. It doesn't deter Will in the slightest. 

"Isn't it? For example, U-Ursa Major? I used to go out every n-night and find it."

"Mm." The Big Dipper. How original. 

Silence rested between them yet again and Dipper could tell Will was searching for more things to say. He was trying so hard to relate, to talk, to connect. And the demon's hand was so desperate to close the gap that he could see Will's hand twitching. A part of him really wished Will would close that gap. 

He managed to make it through the first paragraph before Will broke the silence again.

"C-Can I kiss you?"

He turned to the demon in shock. Will blushed as he looked to his feet, fidgeting nervously.

"I-I um...I know y-you said not to touch y-you unless you said so...I w-wanted to ask because you look...really c-cute under the sunlight."

Dipper's eyes scanned the demon's face, looking for any form of possibly betrayal or trickery. He found none, though he remained stiff. He could see the demon grow more and more anxious the longer he waited to respond before he did a single nod. Will carefully scooted closer, biting his lower lip before leaning forward slowly. Dipper watched Will's eye flicker between his own and his lips before finally closing the gap. He closed his eyes as soft lips met his own, making that familiar heat in his stomach curl in giddiness and fluttering excitement. Will finally pulled away with half-lidded eyes, still leaning close enough to kiss him again and Dipper breathed softly between them. 

"Th-thank you." Will breathed as he continued to stare longingly at the human. 

Dipper nodded slightly before slowly turning back to his book. He hadn't realized Will's hand was resting on top of his until he was suddenly aware of the warmth. He didn't say anything, just flipped the page and glanced at Will out of the side of his vision. The demon was dreamily staring off into the woods with a wide smile. 

He clenched his jaw as he refocused on the book. 

They were outside for a good hour before Dipper's stomach growled. He sighed as he closed the book, removing his hand from under Will's as he got to his feet. Will was quick to follow, immediately at his side as they started walking back to the manor.

Dipper gripped the book in the space between them, preventing Will from even thinking about grabbing his hand. Will didn't seem bothered by this though, calmly walking beside him as he looked around the woods. 

_'I never loved you.'_

Was this true? He glanced at Will; he knew Will had said it wasn't, said it was a lie for his own safety, but he didn't know if he could trust that. He'd come to trust no one over the years, save for his sister, but he was finding that philosophy to be somewhat flawed. Will caught him looking and he smiled at him. 

He quickly turned away, looking ahead for the rest of their trip home. 

"Let me m-make you lunch." 

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to grab an apple." 

Will looked like he was about to protest but Dipper was quick, grabbing said fruit before slipping out of the kitchen. He watched the demon poke his head out to look for him as he ascended the steps and went straight to his room. 

Once the door was safely closed, he leaned his back against it and sighed. His eyes immediately went to his desk and he slowly walked to it as the unsettled feeling in his gut rumbled. A crisp paper lay at the edge, half covered by the papers he'd covered it with earlier that morning. He gripped the corner and tugged it out, laying it on top of everything as his eyes rested on the neat writing. He knew this wasn't a good idea, but he reread the letter anyway. It still stung, even after a day, and he quickly shoved it messily under papers once again before taking a bite out of the apple and plopping himself on his bed. His vision turned to the window, greeted with the sight of endless forest and bright sunlight. 

His thoughts drifted to earlier, with Will's lips on his own. They'd done much more before, so it shouldn't have made such an impact on him, but it did. It made his heart swell as his chest hurt, taking in the bittersweetness of the memory. He rubbed his forehead before taking another bite of the fruit. Exhaustion was really weighing on him now. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall.

**1:52PM**

Well, it wouldn't be horrible if he took a nap. He tossed the rest of the apple into the trash and changed into just sweatpants before crawling into bed. He curled under the blankets and sheets, slipping easily into sleep. 

In his dreams, he was laughing under the covers with the demon. It was a memory from the beginning of their relationship. Will nuzzled his nose against Dipper's before leaning forward to peck him on the lips. Dipper hummed as he wrapped an arm around the demon's waist to pull him closer.

"Mm, you're always so warm."

"W-Well, I guess that's j-just a demon thing." 

Dipper rolled his eyes until Will pulled him closer again to kiss him fully. He playfully nipped at the demon's lower lip, looking at the small fangs in Will's mouth when he grinned. 

"C-Can we just s-stay like this forever?"

"Sure." Dipper smirked, winking at the demon.

And then his eyes opened sleepily. He rubbed one of them as he slowly sat up, glancing around the room groggily. The sun was definitely lower in the sky, and he looked at the clock. 

**5:07PM**

He yawned as he sat up in bed, rubbing the back of his neck. The dream weighed in his mind. 

That was one of the days his family had left for a day trip into town and Dipper had stayed back because he'd gone into town earlier. They'd left Will with him just in case (little did they know) and they'd spent the entire time snuggling under the sheets and kissing. He held his head for a moment, allowing his brain to slowly wake up. He blinks and yawns again. 

He heard knocking on his door and he turned to grunt softly. 

"Come in."

The door creaked open to reveal Will gently poking his head through to look at him. He looked up sleepily at the demon.

"I-I just wanted to tell you dinner's almost r-ready."

"Mm." He nods, but Will doesn't leave. Will's staring at him with a heavy blush, and he smirks drowsily. "Like what you see?"

Will's blush darkens even more and Dipper smiles softly. The demon carefully walks into the room, moving slowly and cautiously in case Dipper stops him at any point. The human doesn't and he takes the place next to him in the bed. Dipper eyes him before rubbing his eyes again.

"What's for dinner?"

"I-I made pot roast." 

"Mm, sounds good." Dipper runs a hand through his hair, realizing it's sticking up slightly. His curls are always unruly and messy after sleep. "I guess I should get dressed."

"I-I could bring a plate up for you. I-If you um...wanted to stay comfortable."

Dipper raises an eyebrow at him but smiles. 

"Alright."

"C-Could I um..." He fidgets with his shirt sleeve, "Could I eat w-with you?"

Dipper watches Will lick his lips before turning to look at him. 

"Okay."

Will smiles before standing. 

"I-I'll go finish and bring it up." 

Dipper nods, watching the man slip out the door once more and shut it quietly behind him. He looks down at his bare chest. He'd gained a lot of muscle since he was younger, something that came from lots of fights and lots of training. The small, almost faded scars that littered his body from close calls served as a reminder that he was a survivor of humanity itself. He leaned back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

Last night and this nap were the first times he'd slept without Will. He guessed that's why they didn't seem very restful. The dream demon had a knack for helping him fall asleep whenever they cuddled together at night. Not only was he warm and soft, he often used his magic to lull him to sleep. He heard the door creak open and he squinted an eye open to see Will carrying two bowls with two cups floating in front of him. He sat up lazily as Will gently handed him one of the bowls and placed one of the drinks onto his nightstand. Will himself sat on the ground, holding his food in his lap as he sipped from his cup.

The demon looked up at him with a warm smile. A part of him wanted to keep the grudge against the demon, but he also really just wanted to lunge forward and kiss him senseless, leading all the way to them snuggling for the rest of the night. 

Will had come back. If he really, truly never loved him he wouldn't have returned. And if he were lying even then, he wouldn't have stayed, much less tried relentlessly to flirt with him to get them back where they left off. Will looked at him curiously.

"A-Are you not hungry?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He took a bite of the pot roast. It was delicious, as always. 

They ate in silence. That seemed to be the uncomfortable pattern now. He could tell Will was afraid to say the wrong thing, falling back on silence as a safe plan. This wasn't them. Will would always talk animatedly about things, ranging from his dimension to little unknown facts he's picked up on snails or tiny rocks. He looked at Will now, staring at his food and eating absently. It just wasn't right. He forced the paranoia that whispered angrily at him down as he placed the bowl on the nightstand. He gulped some of the drink before turning back to Will. The demon looked up at him curiously.

"Hey."

Will tilted his head slightly.

"Want to um...you know." He cleared his throat as he scooted back onto the bed further. "That thing you like to do."

The smile that spread across Will's face was beautiful. The demon quickly placed his bowl and cup onto the floor before crawling onto the bed and nuzzling into Dipper's neck as he wrapped his arms around the human's torso. Dipper chuckled softly as he felt the soft vibrations from the demon's purring against his chest. He really was like a giant puppy-cat. 

He wrapped his arms around the demon's shoulders and kissed his forehead softly. 

They stayed like that for a while; curled up against each other on the bed. Will's face was buried into his chest, providing that familiar warmth as he nestled himself against Dipper's bare torso. He could feel the continuous purring vibrating through the demon, could feel the way Will would rub against him, pulling him even tighter toward him. His own arms were wrapped loosely around Will's shoulders, allowing his legs to tangle with the demon's. Every time he moved even slightly, Will would hold him tighter as if he would suddenly leave. He watched as Will slowly fell asleep and he could finally see the exhaustion in the demon's features. 

Will didn't sleep as often as humans, but he slept quite a bit more than most demons because of his domain. It's why he'd spent so much time sleeping with Dipper before because he often used Dipper's dreams as a focal point for his powers. Dipper's dreams managed to help him actually rest, regaining used magic as he followed the trail of Dipper's pleasant memories. Dipper could tell the demon hadn't slept very well the night before. 

He ran a hand through blue hair, earning more soft, irregular rhythmic purring. The hands around him loosened only slightly as Will slipped completely into sleep below him. He could feel Will gently prod his own magic in his sleep and he sighed as he allowed the connection. He could feel relief wash over him from Will's emotions, as well as even more comforting warmth as the demon provided comforting drowsiness. His eyes drooped until he was asleep himself, curling around the demon more. 

He was laughing, clutching the demon's hand as they ran through the woods. He looked back to grin at Will, who was smiling so much that his fangs showed. He suddenly stopped me pinned the demon against a tree, eyes moving between Will's eye and his mouth before closing the gap. Will hummed as he wrapped arms around the human's waist. Will gently nudged Dipper back and the human gave him a look. 

"I-I want to try something."

"Oh? And what's that?" 

"L-Let me show you."

Dipper watched the demon raise his hand and he instinctively intertwined their fingers. He could see Will's eye glow softly before it hit him. His other hand gripped Will's shoulder for support when his legs suddenly gave out. Their magic had somehow connected on a level they'd never reached before, but instead of the warmth it was pure ecstasy and pleasure. His legs finally buckled and he collapsed, only to be caught by the demon as Will lifted him and pushed him against the tree. He panted as Will continued, and it was almost overwhelming with how addicting it was. 

"W-Will...ah..." 

And then Will kissed him, and somehow that made it even more intense. He pulled Will closer, kissing him even harder. The demon chuckled softly as he pulled away. 

"You s-seem to enjoy it."

"Sh-unh...shut up..."

"In my dimension, this is how we connect to our mates." 

"Mates-ah-"

Will finally relented, though only slightly, allowing the human to inhale deeply as he tried to retrieve his thought process. He trembled slightly as he turned back to Will.

"Mates?"

"That's...w-what we are, isn't it?"

The look of panic in Will's face made Dipper quickly shake his head.

"No, no, you misunderstand." He smiled. "Humans just don't really call each other that when they're...uh, mating."

"What d-do you call each other then?"

"Well there's a...hm." Had Will really not seen any of this? He knew the demon didn't know a lot about human culture or society but...he really didn't know this? "A tier system of sorts."

He watched Will's eyebrows furrow.

"A tier s-system?"

"So...right now we're dating." He felt a blush creep over his cheeks but he pushed on. "And other couples, some get engaged and then married. Marriage is the, well, the highest you can go in romance for humans."

"W-We're not married?"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh when he saw the demon's completely confused expression. Will pouted at him when he finally calmed down, rubbing the demon's arm affectionately.

"Ah, no, no we're not married." 

"Will we o-one day?"

"Uh..." Wow, he wasn't expecting to have this conversation today. "I mean, sure. Why not?" 

Will smiled at him and it was quite possibly the greatest picture of happiness he'd ever seen. 

He slowly opened his eyes again. He still felt the weight against him from Will hugging him, so he moved slowly to rub his eyes. The sky was a faded blue and when he looked at the clock it reflected the light. It would be sunrise soon. 

He slowly lifted Will's arm off him and shifted off the bed carefully. Will whimpered quietly in his sleep and he moved to put a pillow where he once was. The demon wrapped his arms around it and snuggled into it. 

He walked to the bathroom and sighed. He wondered if Will had anything to do with that dream. It wouldn't surprise him if he did. It was an older memory, a good few years ago, from when Will was still learning about human culture. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to brush through it. 

He didn't expect to fall in love. Truthfully, he would have been fine being alone his whole life. It was safer to be alone, save for his sister but even he knew she'd move on to have her own family and such eventually. He threw himself into working for Stanford, learning everything he could about science and harnessing his magic under Stanford's careful supervision. Stanford was one of the only people who didn't look at him like an experiment, which was ironic, and instead helped him learn about himself. 

Sure, he'd had crushes in his past. That wasn't anything new. When he first came to Gravity Falls with his sister when he was 12, he'd harbored a bit of a crush on Pacifica Southeast. He would tease her whenever she was near, watching her get angry and storm off but always, always, come back. 

He didn't let himself fall in love, though. No, he wouldn't let anyone break down those barriers. 

And then he captured Will. 

William, the soft demon who had been expected to be a cruel, maniacal demonic god. Will, a cuddle-loving, soft creature who had access to endless knowledge and power, but preferred to curl up in bed with him instead. Will, the demon who had helped him learn about his magic more than even Stanford could. 

And Will, the one who broke down every barrier and practically  _forced_  him to fall in love. 

He didn't know what was different about him, compared to any of his other crushes. It started the same, with the subtle glances and the feeling of heat spreading across his cheeks whenever he was around. But somehow it had gone beyond that, with Will cuddling against him when they were alone or holding his hand every chance he got. And then it creeped up to soft kisses and playful wrestling that always ended up with them making out in the woods or in his room. And then, somewhere along the lines, he started to think he wouldn't be able to live if Will wasn't there next to him. 

He would openly search for the demon whenever he came home from school. He would be the one to initiate kisses or grab his hand. Suddenly, Dipper was reaching out for him, taking that leap of faith in the demon. Don't get him wrong, it happened over several years of trial and error, of subtle flirting and playful glances before he finally felt it. And when he did, oh, it took him entirely. 

His first love, his first kiss, his first time... _all with Will_. He'd given the demon every first. 

And Will hadn't taken it lightly. He could tell it was all new to Will as well. The poor demon stumbled over love, awkwardly flirted the best he could, and their first time hadn't been perfect. No, it was littered in uncomfortable sounds and awkward movements, leading up to them laughing at how ridiculous they must have looked. 

"D-Dipper, I don't think it goes there..."

"Isn't that what the book said?" 

"I-I mean...yes? M-Maybe?"

"Maybe? I thought you said you researched this!"

"I-I did!"

"Just...go slowly and don't shove it-AH-GODDAMNIT, WILL!"

Needless to say, they finally worked it out. Practice made perfect, and Will was a fast learner. 

Things weren't just all sexual, though. Will spent a good amount of time "courting" him even after they'd had sex (even with Dipper telling him it was a little late for that). The demon would leave flowers at his door, would spend extra time cuddling and snuggling him at night, and would constantly be present whenever Dipper was practicing with his magic. 

He walked out of the bathroom and to his room. Will was sitting up in his bed, rubbing one of his eyes as he looked at Dipper. The human walked to the edge of the bed and he watched Will hold his hands out sleepily. He moved between them, letting Will hug him and pull him back into the bed. 

They were back to being tangled with each other as Will pulled sheets back over them. He rubbed circles into Will's back as the demon kissed his neck and the underside of his jaw softly. 

He knew this moment wouldn't last. Mabel would be looking for Will eventually, demanding him to do chores and run errands. She was still fuming about what had happened. He looked down, surprised that Will held no shackles at all. Mabel was definitely keeping a closer eye on him then. 

"I-I have to leave soon b-but..." 

He glanced down at the demon.

"I-I just wanted to s-say that I love you." Another soft kiss against his throat. "A-And you may n-never forgive me but...I'll love you even if you stop l-loving me." 

He felt Will shift upward before the demon was in his peripheral, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. 

"Even if you h-hate me, I'll a-always love you. Y-You're my mate and...I'll wait until the end of t-time for you to love me again." 

"Will."

The demon pulled away slightly to look at him and he leaned forward to kiss him. He felt the demon melt into the kiss and he pulled away to see Will smiling dreamily.

"I don't hate you, nor have I stopped loving you just because of a mistake."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You're my ' _mate_ '." He smirked at the word. "You always will be." 

He watched the demon tear up and he chuckled softly. 

"But next time, tell me the truth. Don't try to save me and don't try to fight by yourself. We'll fight together and if it comes to it, we'll die together." 

He watched tears run down Will's face before he was smothered in kisses and tight hugs. 

"I-I promise." 

And then, as expected, they heard Mabel's heels clicking down the hallway to where Will's room was. Will whined before burying his face into Dipper's neck again. He always did love that. 

"I-I just want to stay h-here with you forever." 

"Mm. Well, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can come back." 

Will smiled. 

"W-Wait for me."

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Inspiration: Tongue Tied by Group Love


	3. Don't Leave Me Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How romantic.”
> 
> “Isn’t it?” Will genuinely smiled at him and Dipper sighed as he just smiled warmly back at the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!

Dipper smirked as he straddled Will, grinning down at the demon with smug confidence.

"Y-You cheated!"

"No, I used my resources. It's not my fault you let your guard down."

Will bucked his hips, effectively unbalancing the human before grabbing him and forcing him down. Dipper yelped as Will rolled them, taking Dipper's previous position.

"Ha!"

Dipper narrowed his eyes as a smile spread across his face. Before he could use his magic to cheat, yet again, Will leaned down and kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut as Will slipped one hand into Dipper's, and the other propped against the ground to allow him to kiss him comfortably. He hummed when Will pulled back. 

"H-Hey."

"Mm?" 

"M-Marry me."

Dipper laughed softly and Will smiled lovingly down at him.

"We can't get married. You're not even technically a citizen."

"Then m-marry me by my dimension's standards."

"Oh? And how is that?" He asked, happily sleepy from their wrestling. 

"I mark you as m-mine, and I can teach you how to use your magic to mark me as yours."

“You already marked me on my wrist.”

“I’ll be a-adding onto it. The symbol will be different…more b-binding than the one you have now.”

"Mm, I don't know. I thought I saw another handsome demon the other day that I was gonna get the number of-"

Will playfully nudged him. 

"I-I'm serious."

"Serious about getting married?"

"Yeah." 

"What does marriage even entail in your dimension?"

"It's a lot like humans', but we c-can't engage in some things because you're...well, human."

Dipper rolled his eyes. 

"But, i-imagine this-" Dipper bit back the loud moan that almost escaped when Will forced a connection between them. He glared at the demon when Will laughed. "Except m-more often, and without using our m-magic." 

Dipper gave him a look.

"A-And...we'll be able to feed off each other's magic. You'll be a-able to use my magic and I'll be able to use yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"W-We have different types of magic."

Dipper tilted his head to give the demon an incredulous look. Will blushed but continued anyway.

"J-Just say yes."

"And if I don't?"

"W-Well, I hadn't r-really planned on you saying no."

Dipper laughed under the demon, watching Will pout slightly. He knew this was coming. Will had been dropping hints for the past week, so he had plenty of time to prepare for it. 

"A-And um...I-I...I don't have any money b-but I can offer my knowledge and..." 

Dipper rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Yes." 

"Y-Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"R-Really?"

"No, I'm joking."

Will let out a loud whine until Dipper laughed.

"Yes, really, you stupid demon."

And that is how Dipper ended up here. In his room, teeth clenched as he tried not to cry out loud at how fucking painful this was. He was pretty sure this was what it was like to get a tattoo...in essence, he was getting a tattoo. 

"I'm a-almost done."

"You said that five minutes ago, demon!" He forced through clenched teeth, watching Will's magic weave a design into his wrist. 

Suddenly the pain subsided and he let out a breath of relief. His wrist throbbed and he stared at it tiredly before he realized just how beautiful it was. It was like the design he'd used to summon the demon all those years ago, but it seemed to glow against his flesh. He stared at it in awe, turning his wrist to take in the intricate design.

And then...

"Will, there's absolutely no way I can tattoo this on you!"

"It's n-not hard!"

"You overestimate my drawing abilities."

Will shook his head with a grin.

"Don't l-lie, I've seen the drawings you've made in that blue book of yours."

Dipper felt his face heat. The blue book…not the journal…that he’d made of William over the years. Where he’d documented every single thing Will did, and…every…feeling…he’d…

“You…read…that?” 

“I-It was really flattering, actually. Though, some of it was a l-little inaccurate at first. You corrected it later, though.” 

He hid his face in his hands before grumbling.

“Just teach me how to do it so we can get this over with.”

“I-It’s easy, just hold your magic in your hand like this” Will demonstrated with his own hand, flowing the flow of magic to swirl the palm, “and focus it into a point.”

“Okay.” He did as he was told, though it took a while. In his defense, his magic was more focused on taking anthropomorphic features (Will had guessed that was why he loved the forest so much) and not so much the form of Will’s dark abilities. 

“And just d-draw. Just follow the design I made on your wrist.” 

“Because it’s so easy, right?”

Will rolled his eye. 

It took a while, and Dipper could tell that Will was using his magic to guide him secretly (the demon managed to do this even while whining about how much it hurt), but he finally finished. Will wiped his eye before scooting next to Dipper and holding his wrist next to Dipper’s.

“D-Do you know what this symbol means?”

“Marriage?” Dipper answered sarcastically, watching the demon give him an unamused look. “Fine, fine, what does it mean?”

“Infinite.”

“I thought that was a different symbol?”

“That’s the human i-interpretation.” Will’s fingers brushed against his skin, and he was surprised to find that his arm had healed. “It means we’re bound indefinitely.” 

“How romantic.”

“Isn’t it?” Will genuinely smiled at him and Dipper sighed as he just smiled warmly back at the demon.


End file.
